


Matchmaker

by sagely_sea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Oshitari can tell that Tezuka enjoys watching Atobe play tennis for more than just Atobe's tennis prowess. So he decides to give some advice on how to win his captain over.





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulminata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/gifts).



Tezuka was so intent on admiring the view of Atobe playing that he startled slightly when a voice spoke up beside him. 

“You should ask him out,” Oshitari drawled as he leaned in even closer beside him. 

It bothered Tezuka that he hadn’t even noticed Oshtari approach, let alone move so close into his personal space until he had spoken. Apparently, Atobe playing tennis was even more distracting and all consuming than he realized. But that didn’t mean he wanted to ask the man out. 

“Oshitari,” Tezuka said in greeting, ignoring his other words. 

“Tezuka,” Oshitari said with a smile. “Isn’t he handsome?” 

“His tennis is quite impressive,” Tezuka replied neutrally. 

“Not what I was talking about. That goes without saying.” 

Tezuka crossed his arms and looked over at Oshitari. He didn’t dislike the Kansai player but he felt no desire to converse with the man either. Especially if he was going to go on about inappropriate things. 

“I’m here for tennis.” 

“It doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate other things,” Oshitari said. “Like the way his muscles flex. Or how the sweat makes his shirt stick to him. Or how when he serves you get a flash of those glorious muscles..” 

Tezuka swallowed thickly at Oshitari’s words. Because he would have to be a blind man to not see and appreciate those things. And now that Oshitari had so specifically pointed them out his mind was finding it hard to focus on the tennis and not the handsomeness of the man playing it. Still, that didn’t mean he wanted to talk about such things with Oshitari. 

“One does tend to develop muscles when playing tennis, Oshitari,” Tezuka said in a tone that said he did not wish to discuss this further. 

“True. But most people aren’t quite as enraptured by Atobe’s as you seem to be. And I know for a fact that he certainly appreciates your uh… tennis skills as well.”

The way Oshitari had pitched tennis skills left no doubt in Tezuka’s mind that he had meant it as a stand in for something filthy and inappropriate. And yes, a part of him was curious to know just what Atobe had said or done to allude to that but mostly he was just growing annoyed by Oshitari’s insistence. 

Not that Oshitari seemed to be taking the hint. Unfortunately. 

“He’d be very receptive if you asked him out. And while he’s a sucker for roses and ostentatious displays I think he’d welcome something more simple from you. Though if you want some advice on what will truly char him I would su-”

“I don’t,” Tezuka said sharply. Cutting Oshitari off before he could really get going. 

“I rather think you do. You’ve barely looked at me this whole time. And don’t pretend it’s because you’re interested in the tennis.” At the sharp look Tezuka sent Oshitari, he quickly added on, “Well not only the tennis. You’ve hardly glanced at Atobe’s opponent. If you want to act like you aren’t desperately attracted to my captain, you will have to try harder to maintain your usual poker face.” 

Tezuka let out a long sigh. No matter what he said in protest, he had the uncomfortable feeling that Oshitari’s mind was made up and he would see nothing else but Atobe and Tezuka’s mutual attraction for each other and have the desire to matchmake. 

He found himself in the unenviable position of actually missing the company of Fuji and Inui. 

“Though if you did step outside your comfort zone, I believe your efforts will be appreciated and returned,” Oshitari drawled. 

Tezuka wondered in just what way those efforts would be returned since Oshitari had to know that he did not want to be serenaded under a moonlit sky by a violin while rose petals rained down upon him and Atobe confessed feelings. As romantic as that might seem to some, it wasn’t something that interested Tezuka. In fact, he would probably just turn around and walk away if he found himself in that situation. 

“He does have a lovely mouth after all…” Oshitari added on when Tezuka didn’t answer. 

Tezuka’s eyes drifted from Atobe to Oshitari to try and discern if he meant the more innocent meaning of that phrase. And no… that smirk and mischievousness in his eyes meant that he most certainly did not just mean kissing or sweet nothings. 

“Shouldn’t you be cheering for your captain?” Tezuka asked in a desperate attempt to bring this conversation back around to something more innocent. He did not need to be looking at Atobe for rest of the match and thinking about just what his lips could be doing to him. 

“I am. I’m just doing a bit of off court cheering.” 

Tezuka sighed. 

“You must know he’s been intrigued by you since before your famous match together. And since then he’s been all but obsessed.”

Tezuka thought that Atobe wouldn’t like this information being spread around so easily. Especially to the man he was apparently obsessed with. But he doubted Atobe’s interest in him was any huge secret. He supposed knowing that it was for more than just his tennis skills might shock some people though. 

“I’m not sure how telling me he is steps away from being a stalker is supposed to be cheering for him,” Tezuka said. 

“It’s hardly being a stalker if the attention is welcomed,” Oshitari countered.

“Whether it is or isn’t, it’s none of your concern. And I’m trying to watch the match,” Tezuka said.

“Alright. I shall leave you in peace to admire Atobe’s… form. But keep in mind what I said. He won’t say no if you ask.” Oshitari gave him a nod and then slunk off back toward where the other members of his team were. 

Tezuka relaxed when he finally left, happy to be alone with his own thoughts and not having Oshitari drawl scandalous things to him. Or worse, ridiculous suggestions on how to court Atobe. 

 

-0-0-0-0-

 

Atobe stepped out of the shower and into the change room with a towel slung low on his waist and using a spare one to dry his hair when he paused. 

“Tezuka?” 

“Atobe.” 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Atobe asked. He continued moving to his locker, trying to ignore the way Tezuka’s eyes were so obviously scanning over the wet skin very much on display. 

“Oshitari decided to talk with me today.” 

“Did he? Whatever for?” He nudged Tezuka aside from where he was leaning on the lockers so he could open his. 

“He seemed to think that I needed his encouragement and advice to ask you out.” 

Atobe froze and looked up at Tezuka to judge if he was serious. Tezuka’s face was as stoic and unreadable as always so likely not a joke. “Seriously?” Atobe asked with disbelief. He knew Oshitari was an idiot and a romantic but he didn’t think he would decide he should be a matchmaker. 

“Seriously.” 

Atobe laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how that conversation went. “So… are you going to ask me out?” Atobe asked. Clothes and changing forgotten for now. 

“I don’t see much point in it, do you?” Tezuka asked. His hand reached out to brush fingers over Atobe’s damp chest and down to tease the top of his towel. 

Atobe’s body took notice and his hips pushed toward Tezuka’s hand, his towel beginning to tent. “I suppose. So did you tell him we’re already dating?” 

“No. He’s supposed to be a genius. I”m sure he’ll figure it out.” Tezuka kept his hand where it was, the teasing bastard, but he did lean in to give him a kiss.

“Maybe. So how were you advised to ask me out?” Atobe said. Trying very hard to ignore just how much he wanted to jump Tezuka right now. 

Tezuka stepped back and gave a shrug, acting as if the sight of Atobe’s glorious near naked body and perfectly enrapturing lips weren’t affecting him at all. Liar. 

“He told me that you were my stalker and so easy I would just have to ask. Though mentioned that if I gave you roses and made a production out of it, you would put your lips to good use,” Tezuka said. 

The first time Tezuka had spoken like that to him, Atobe had nearly fallen off of his chair in shock. Nobody would ever believe him that Tezuka could talk of blow jobs and people being easy so casually. Most days, Atobe couldn’t believe it either and he got to witness it. 

“Did he now? I’d say I’d have to have words with him about that. But that would play our hand,” Atobe said. He then tugged at the end of his towel and let it fall to the floor. He smiled to himself when he caught Tezuka’s eyes follow the towel down and then skim up his legs to stop right where Atobe wanted them to. 

“He did. I’m not sure he’s as good at romance as he claims.” 

“I’d have to agree. If he was, he’d know just how worked up watching me play tennis makes you. And that you’re the easy one. Ahn, Tezuka,” Atobe said and reached up to Tezuka’s shoulders to apply some gentle pressure. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” That was most definitely not a no and Atobe’s arousal gave a little twitch at the possibilities to come. 

“You locked the door.” It wasn’t a question. Atobe knew that if Tezuka hadn’t, he wouldn’t have been nearly so bold in words or actions. 

“We don’t have that much time.” 

“Then make it quick. And I promise to return the favour later,” Atobe said. And this time when he pushed lightly at Tezuka’s shoulders, the handsome man folded down to his knees. Beautiful. 

“Just so you know… I think the way you asked me out was perfect. No advice required,” Atobe said, his voice wavering at the end as Tezuka started stroking him. 

“I’m glad you approve.”

And then Tezuka’s mouth was occupied by other things and Atobe’s brain was too scattered to piece together anything more than Tezuka’s name and praise. 

No. The two of them did not need Oshitari’s assistance at all. At least not when it came to matters of the heart. Somehow, despite what Oshitari might believe, they were able to figure it out just fine on their own. 

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> A quickly written ficlet for Fulminata on her birthday. Her request was Tezuka asking Yuushi for advice on how to ask out Atobe. But since I couldn't imagine Tezuka willingly asking anyone for dating advice, let alone Yuushi, it turned into Oshitari giving unsolicited dating advice. And that advice being totally unnecessary. Hey, you can't always be a genius. 
> 
> I hope all wonky grammar issues and mistakes can be forgiven as I whipped this up fast so as not to be late. 
> 
> And this takes place either somewhere in the Shin-Teni 'verse or post canon.


End file.
